Seimei Izanami
Seimei Izanami (イザナミ生命, Izanami Seimei) is a chūnin-level shinobi of Konohagakure's Izanami Clan and a member of Team Yoruha. Background Since he was young, Seimei has been very close with his grandmother. As an only child, he took a fondness to his parent's careers as animals trainers. Seeing as how he had a natural talent with that ability, more than likely due his clan bloodline, he has ever since been training and taming animals, and has even acquired two animals of his own that he works with. His cat, Matamune, is with him all of the time. His other pet, an eagle named Nio, is who he uses to train at the Konoha Aviary. His clan, the Izanami clan, is very closely affiliated with Nekobaa and the Cat Fotress in which Nekomata lives. Personality Seimei has a considerably great personality and has been described as a nice person, who is always positive. He is greatly affiliated with cats, and has even based his ninjutsu and some of his appearance on them. Seimei is very close to his teammates and is much like a brother to them. His personal dream is to join the ANBU, and specifically to wear a cat-based mask once in the group. Seimei is a strategist, much like Shikamaru. He is observant and witty, but also having book-smarts as well. His intelligence rivals that of Sakura's. Because of his high intelligence, Seimei was usually chosen to be the captain of most missions that his team were selected for. Appearance Seimei has short red hair, dark eyes and light skin. His signature trait is the cat-ear-like shape of his hair, either pointed up or down depending on the moment. He wears his forehead protector in the traditional manner, wearing his bangs so that it is worn over the headband and parted mostly to the right. In Part I, Seimei wore a zipped and sleeveless cream-colored jacket with a navy blue trim at the collar and shoulders. His jacket had white furs at the sleeves. He wore a simple belt and navy blue shorts that reached above his knees. He wore bandages around his legs that looked like leg-warmers, and the traditional ninja sandals. He wore bandages around his wrist. In Part II, Seimei changed the color of his forehead protector to black. He wore a green, mid-length, and open jacket with a high collar. It had cream-colored trims and long sleeves. Underneath was a simple black and zipped vest. With his belt, he wore matching pants that shared the same color system as his jacket. His sandals were shin-high and brown. He donned a green pouch on his belt. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, he dons the standard uniform of the Alliance and a Konohagakure flak jacket. Abilities Seimei is recognized as a genius for his book-smarts and his strategical skills. However, he is very poor in fighting, and he uses his animals or brains to aid in battle. Taijutsu Seimei is poor in his taijutsu skills, but has been shown to acquire some knowledge in this field of battle due to the creation of his ninjutsu, "Five claws". It is assumed to be a close-combat jutsu, based on the large chakra claws he obtains once casting the jutsu. Genjutsu Like taijutsu, Seimei has little to no skill in genjutsu. Ir is unknown if he even knows how to release himself from a genjutsu, and has shown absolutely no knowledge in this field of battle. Ninjutsu Unlike taijutsu and genjutsu, Seimei is very powerful in ninjutsu, and has created his very own. He bases his ninjutsu from cats, and possesses cat-like abilities once using the jutsu he has created. His most notable jutsu "five claws" will create extremely large chakra claws on his left hand. Izanami clan abilities The Izanami clan has no kekkei-genkai, but is very well known throughout Konohagakure as professional animal tamers and animal trainers. Seimei works with animals and prepares them for battle. His cat, Matamune, will always aid him in battle. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc N/A During the Timeskip N/A Part II Three-Tails Arc '' Main article: Three-Tails Arc'' Konoha History Arc '' Main article: Konoha History Arc'' Adventures at Sea Arc '' Main article: Adventures at Sea Arc'' In the anime, he picks with Sakura, Ino and Chōji medicinal herbs on the orders of Tsunade and Naruto decides to help them, although he does not fare well, from eating poisonous herbs to being paralysed on a bridge. As Chōji spots one of the medicinal herbs, some ninja from the Benisu Island appear and make the Konoha ninja waste their time, while collecting the exact same herbs. However, they have a change of heart and give Sakura, Ino, Seimei and Chōji all the herbs they picked up, as Naruto saved them from a monster protecting the Elixir Mud. With Guy feeling better, they head off towards the Land of Lightning and Tsunade's team back to Konoha happily, unaware that the Benisu ninja just gave them the herbs, so they could collect the debt owed after the war. Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Movies Naruto 5: Blood Prison Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Seimei appeared with his team in Road to Ninja. He was dumb, lazy, and no longer a cat master. Unlike the Seimei that Naruto and Sakura know, he hated felines of any kind. He loved beasts like big dogs and wolves. He became the introverted type and was hard to talk with. He had a twine he would keep in his mouth. Naruto 7: The Last Trivia *Seimei's name can be translated into many different things. When written in a different form, "Seimei" (生命) can mean "Full name", "Legendary onmyoji", and "life". His surname, "Izanami" (イザナミ), roughly translates to "Shinto god". *According to the databook(s): **Seimei's hobbies include training and taming animals. **Seimei's favorite foods are sashimi, ibodai, and surimi. His least favorite is nikuman. **Seimei has completed 50 official missions in total: 15 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 10 B-rank, 9 A-rank, and 4 S-rank. Quotes WIP References Seimei Izanami is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by StillDollSawaii on deviantART. *http://uchihapuchiha.deviantart.com/ *http://s543.photobucket.com/user/ChibiPuchiha/profile/ Category:DRAFT